


Ebb and Flow

by Kimmy



Series: Little Adorable (More Than) Man Eggsy [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, BASICALLY EVERYTHING IS SECRET, Gift Fic, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secret Crush, Secret Identity, Secrets, secret agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:36:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6553066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/pseuds/Kimmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first test and it's already harder than he thought. What the hell was he thinking, agreeing to Harry's offer? He was so, royally fucked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> For darling theshizniiit, who knows what's this about, I hope. I would say outright, but I'm kinda a tease and seariously don't wanna spoiler. *smirk* ENJOY!

The first test and it's already harder than he thought. What the hell was he thinking, agreeing to Harry's offer? He was so, royally fucked.

* * *

 It’s the middle of the night, one of the most comfortable nights in Eggsy’s life most probably, with no privacy, indeed, but some nice people at least among the recruits and the greatest, softest, fucking royal matress. And then Eggsy hears the water.

It’s quiet, distant, but steady flow. 

Yet Eggsy catches it immidiately, his senses hightened by his nature and experience. He doesn’t think about it, it’s all instinct. He’s on his feet on his bed in no time. And he  _ almost  _ regrets it. But come think of it, he definitely doesn’t. 

The water is rising slowly, but still to fast. Eggsy is in full panic mode, but thank fuck he is the kind to think quickly in that situation rather than scream like a girl.

(Doesn’t mean some small part of him doesn’t  _ want _ to.

Another part immidiately squashes the “like a girl” idea, cause Roxy seems the type to kick his ass for something like that.)

He knows everyone will look for tricky and difficult and complicated, fancy, spy-fi ways out. 

So Eggsy goes for the door. 

He tries hard to step on the beds, and not everyone’s legs, or bellies or faces (he’s tempted with Charlie, but he won’t lower himself to that level) and actually succeeds, only to almost hyperventilate when the door fights back. Thank fuck, Eggsy’s not one to give up and he realises soon the door isn’t actually locked and it’s just the steady pressure of the rising water making it a lot harder. 

He tugs with full force, begging the door to open before the water gets even higher and complicates things even  _ more.  _ But the bloody door is heavy and the water doesn’t help and Eggsy tries not to let the panic overcome him, he just puts everything into his grip, steps on the bed frame, because the water is getting dangerously high and maybe it’s the sheer will to get out, pure survival instincts, but the door gives up and the water gives away. 

Eggsy doesn’t think about anything, just feels relief and the need to be out already. 

So he grabs the first dry pillow nearby, throws it onto the wet floor and flees through the dry part of the corridor. 

(Later Merlin will complain about the ruined flooring but Harry the smug bastard will remind him it’s his fault for not locking the door. 

Eggsy will also get a scolding, but there will be little force to it, seeing as he basically completed the test for everyone.)

* * *

There’s only eight of them left after that first fishy test. Apparently Amelia was a dummy and Eggsy kinda ruined her plan to die. At least none of them have illusions now as to how far Kingsman is ready to go. 

They are beaten up thouroghly in the following tests. They also get dogs and it may be the only part of the whole process they don’t want to forget immidiately. 

(But they don’t want to forget any of it really, because by the time they’re down to seven, they all realise they really  _ want  _ in.)

By the time it’s down to six, Charlie gets to know Eggsy and becomes less of a dick to him. He does, however, get more suspicious. 

By the time it’s down to five, Eggsy is the happiest he’s ever been, cause Charlie and Roxy are what he could call real friends now, but also cursing his luck, cause Charlie is a little bit too fucking observant and starts to get suspicious.

By the time it’s down to four Eggsy breaths with relief, because Charlie is too focused on his hopeless crush on Roxy to be suspicious anymore.

Or maybe not so hopeless crush.

And then suddenly it’s just the three of them.


	2. Chapter 2

The next test seems like fun, until suddenly it doesn’t.

* * *

Eggsy knew there’s been something wrong with the champagne. He might have never had _real_ champagne before, but he knew the smell, look and taste of a roofied drink.

Fortunately, or maybe unfortunately, Eggsy didn’t know it well enough to know drinking said champagne was ill advised. First mission adrenaline “and all that” was a poor excuse, but the only Eggsy had. Besides, it’s not like Charlie or Roxy were any better.

Coming to was definitely never a process Eggsy was fond of. A slow return to consciousness, usually accompanied by a splitting headache, was a hangover reality Eggsy was far too used to. This - this was however ten times worse, entirely different and an experience he would never like to repeat.

This was instant - from darkness to full awareness in a matter of moments, very, very aware of bloody ropes tying him to _rail tracks_ that appear to be very much in use still, and like _right now._ And Eggsy thinks it’s a very dramatic, film-worthy death at least - being cut into pieces and made into one bloody pancake by a train after resisting an enemy interrogation.

Except the train came… and went, and suddenly Harry was there, loosening his bonds and murmuring assurances and words of pride, and drawing him into a warm, comforting hug.

So in the end, he passed the test and proven his loyalty to Kingsman.

To Harry.

He was immediately presented with the fact Roxy passed too, and Charlie was up next.

And while Roxy fared with poker face and steel nerves and Eggsy given in and screamed, they both feared for Charlie, because Charlie, tough as he pretended to be, was sensitive and fragile. And Charlie cried and sobbed and shook violently while repeating “I’ll tell you nothing.” in choked gasps, but Charlie passed.

* * *

Charlie was sponsored by Arthur himself and it was Chester King they questioned him about and Chester King who came to congratulate him after.

Except Chester King was a bastard, and he never praised anyone, and all he did was nod at Charlie and threw him a knife to cut the ropes himself.

And missed.

Roxy and Eggsy were by his side immediately, wiping the tears away and getting rid of the bonds, and sending suspicious glares in the direction Arthur has disappeared.

But Charlie calms down pretty quickly, gathering his wits as the dangers has passed and his observant nature is back.

“Chester King was one of the best in his times, he never misses.”

He looked at Roxy and Eggsy with a telling frown on his face.

“He missed deliberately.”

Roxy turned her down at that.

“I… Did you see his neck?”

Eggsy looks at her perplexed, while Charlie’s eyes widen in slow understanding. Roxy just nods.

“He has the scar.”

Eggsy gets it.

“Fuck.”

“Eloquent, Eggsy.” Comes a smirk from Charlie, who is definitely back to his own self now.

“Shut up.” Eggsy shoves him playfully, but it’s only halfhearted.

“So what do we do now?”

“We need to tell Merlin and our mentors, but only after we’re sure they don’t have scars too.”

“Harry doesn’t.”

The response is a bit too quick and both Charlie and Roxy turn to look at him with curiosity.

Eggsy turns a deep, rich shade of red.

“He might’ve been congratulating me on making it this far, in an empty hallway and it might’ve ended with me leaving a hickey where that scar should be…”

And yet, it wasn’t the brightest red he could get, because it got worse after that.

Charlie snorted.

“You’ll certainly have interesting 24 hours together.”

And then his face fell, just as Roxy’s brightened.

“You can come with me and Percy.”

Eggsy couldn’t help it. _He_ snorted.

“Alright, first, how about we go there, Roxy hugs Percival to see if he has a scar and I swipe Harry’s gun and just make sure Merlin stays still while Charlie checks him?”

The other two nodded solemnly. To the battle.

* * *

They came back soon after that, Roxy giving Percy a hug and heads up to the boys, while Eggsy didn’t bother with stealth, just taking Harry’s gun and putting it to Merlin's temple.

“Charlie, if you would?”

The man turned the technicians head a bit in the light, before declaring him clear. The heavy, confuse atmosphere was lightened a bit, but the three older man were obviously still unsure about it all.

“I suppose with that, we can just skip the dog test?”

It was Harry who broke the silence.

“Or maybe we could replace the dogs with Merlin permanently?”

And just like that, the tension disappeared altogether with Percival’s comment.

“So what’s that about?”

“Chester King is a traitor. He has the scar.”

“Oh fuck.”

“Eloquent, Harry.”

“Shut up, you little shit.”

“Shut up you both!” Merlin practically yelled. “Off, now. Percival can adopt the lovesick puppy too and tell the saps stories about James and enjoy your 24 hours of peace, you all. I’ll deal with Arthur.”

(Later there will be heartfelt conversations about love exchanged between Harry and Eggsy and they will both go to Kentucky while Charlie and Roxy save the world.

They’ll come back safe and sound, to have Harry sit in place of Arthur, and be told there’s only Galahad and Lancelot posts open so Merlin wants to see the recruitment tests through.

And they’ll be pissed.)

* * *

“I don’t get it. We’ve all proven ourselves Kingsman material, why can’t they create another spot at the table? Or give one of us a position without a codename?”

“One word, Eggsy.”

He turns to look at Charlie.

“Merlin.”

And they all just burst out laughing.

It’s not that bad, really, now that there’s just three of them and they’ve been given a private dormitory that on top of all goes with a huge, comfy couch, kitchenette and a TV. Last few weeks were mainly aimless lazing around in it, while Harry and Merlin were busy fixing the world. They were told the the final test will come after all is sorted and everyone is safe. So for now, they help where they can, but mainly, they watch crap telly, talk a lot and eat Charlie’s magical casseroles. And now they just lay there, yet another day of waiting, in their beds, and they let the darkness and sleep claim them.

(In a room next to their dorm, Merlin smirks as he explains to Harry and Percy how he wanted this to be an exercise of sorts, in one skill that wasn’t really well tested during the recruitment - team work.

Harry rolls his eyes, because if anything, it’s pointless, seeing as Eggsy, Charlie and Roxy are basically joined at the hip, but he allows Merlin to have his revenge for the floor.)

It’s the middle of the night and Eggsy hears the water. It’s quiet, distant, but steady flow. Eggsy catches it immediately, his senses heightened by his nature and experience.

It’s the repeat of the first test and Eggsy knows this time the door won’t be left open.

Fuck. He’ll have to get wet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been thinking a snippet with that dog test being replaced by a Merlin test... Anyone would be up to read that?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had plans for this one, but then I decided to go with the flow and make this light and fluffy instead because fo reasons. SO ENJOY.
> 
> As is obvious now - fic based on the darling theshizniiit's "Waves".

Fuck. He’ll have to get wet.

* * *

Trying not to think too much and taking a leap of faith instead, Eggsy jumps at Charlie’s bed where he and Roxy are just begging to take in the situation.

The water is halfway up the bed legs and Eggsy doesn’t have much time and he knows he will have to trust Charlie and Roxy -  _ does  _ trust them, just…

(He’s not exactly sure how he ends up drawing them into a bear hug, nor will he ever admit to doing it.)

“Guys, just… I love you, alright? I love you, and you are my best friends and I just… I never really told anyone, certainly not willingly, everyone just sort of… found out, like, like you will, I guess.”

And there’s so much raw emotion in his eyes, as a sob escapes.

“Just. Just promise you won’t hate me, alright? Just. Promise!”

He’s openly sobbing now, and he sees confusion in their eyes as they nod, full of worry. But he knows he doesn’t have the time for that, for reassurance or elaborations, because the water is almost at the bed now and, well, no need to make it more difficult, yeah? So Eggsy purposefully doesn’t look Charlie and Roxy in the eyes and just steps in.

* * *

There’s a tail.

* * *

“I  _ fucking  _ didn’t see that coming.”

“ _ Cool. _ ”

And it’s still not easy, but somehow Eggsy manages to look up and meet their eyes and there’s lots of surprise mixed with shock, and something akin to… awe, in them, but no contempt, no hatred, not even hurt and Eggsy does breathe a little easier.

“Oh well. Maybe it was worth it, just to hear Charlie curse?”

It’s a poor attempt at a joke, but it’s enough to loosen the tension, and they all burst out laughing and Eggsy just looks at his friends and realises that they are still his friends and that’s just… Kinda brilliant and makes him feel warm inside.

He also realises they are standing up to their knees in the water and they need to act quickly, because out of the three of them, two cannot exactly breathe underwater.

“Alright, Eggsy, we love you, tail or not, and we will have a long discussion about this where you will tell us  _ everything _ \--” A nd doesn’t that just sound amazing? Eggsy is so not looking forward to this. “--but now? Now we need to get out?”

The water is up to their waists by now and they will have to dive in soon, so the atmosphere is getting tense again, the anticipation and nerves of completing the final task getting to them. 

* * *

“The mirror!”

Charlie shout suddenly, just before the water submerges him fully and he has to shut up and hold his breath. 

Eggsy sees it too. In the underwater strange light it’s even clearer the mirror is two-way window for Merlin to spy on them. Right now, with Charlie and Roxy running out of time, it’s their best shot.

Eggsy motions to them, and they all swim closer, Roxy taking a good look at the frames and shaking her head to signal it’s no use. They’ll just break the glass. Charlie goes first and hits the glass with his fist, but with the added resistance of the water it is little help. Eggsy takes hold of his hand and shakes his head.  _ Stay still, save your breath, leave it to me. _ Charlie nods, taking Roxy’s hand and bracing himself against the wall, unmoving. Eggsy hits the mirror with his tail rather than fist, having better momentum sliding through the water and more force on his side. The mirror shakes slightly, but doesn’t give in. Three hits in, it’s still intact, and Roxy is getting a bit red.

Eggsy stops in his moves and approaches them.

There’s no sense of fighting with the glass alone while they drown.

He sends Charlie an apologetic look and gives Roxy a kiss of life. Charlie is a bit confused, but grasps the idea pretty quickly as Eggsy gives him the kiss of precious air too. They nod at each other and face the glass again. Charlie and Roxy hitting with their fists, attacking the exact same spot, alternating with Eggsy’s tail. And after what feels like hours, but is only a few minutes, seeing as there’s just one more sessions of ‘kissing’ in that time, the mirror cracks.

After that, it only takes one powerful hit of Eggsy’s tail for the glass to give in and the water to flow out, taking the three friends with it.

There must be drains in the room, cause it disappears immediately, leaving Charlie and Roxy gasping for air, and Eggsy just laying there, trying to calm his beating heart.

“We aced it.” Charlie smiles at them. “And if they don’t give us all the positions after that, I will hit someone.”

They burst out laughing and Eggsy takes the first free, calm breath, as if a huge weight lifted off his heart, as Roxy hugs them tightly and he knows nothing changes but for the fact they now know he has a tail.

It’s a great feeling.

And then the door open.

* * *

Harry is the first to enter, something fierce and powerful in his posture, as he quickly goes to Eggsy, who’s trying to hide behind Roxy and Charlie who decidedly unhelpful push him forward instead. With a betrayed look at them, he turns to face Harry, only to be drawn into a heartfelt embrace.

“My darling boy.”

And Eggsy melts into him, basically, relishing in the trust, love that wasn’t lost, that makes tiny droplets fall down his face.

And they’re not water.

Harry lets Eggsy go all too quickly, although, uncaring that his suit is getting ruined, his arm stays around the boy who’s curled up into his chest like he never wants to let go.

“You’re not getting your hands on him, Merlin!”

And Eggsy, who only now notices the man is in the room, (and Percival too, who looks a bit like the reality still haven’t sunk in, blinking rapidly) plasters himself even closer to Harry’s chest, because quite frankly the  _ very  _ curious look in the man’s eyes is a tid bit scary. But then the predatory look disappears, and while Harry continues to glare, keeping Eggsy firmly at his side, Merlin just bursts out laughing.

“God, Harry, I would have though you know me better. I mean…” And now Eggsy sees it in Merlin too, the same shock and disbelief that just  _ are there,  _ but coated with acceptance and it’s the most beautiful thing Eggsy has ever experienced. Acceptance. “It’s all hard to take in. The existence of merpeople, two hours ago, I would have thought impossible. And don’t think I am leaving him alone completely.” He turns to Eggsy then, with a smile on his face. “No need to worry about it, I won’t be experimenting on you, I’m not cruel, but I would  _ love  _ to design a special training regime for you, and take some tests if you don't mind. All to better evaluate and develop working out program adjacent to your condition and skill, of course.” And that smirk? Oh, that, that Eggsy is afraid of.

Unfortunately, Harry, doesn’t protest, looking smug and entirely on Merlin’s side. Traitor.

Eggsy’s  _ so  _ fucked.

* * *

It’s been about an hour since the test, and they’re all sitting on the floor in the room, still, wrapped up in comfortable blankets, talking about everything and nothing. They ask some questions and get some answers and laugh about stories of some of Eggsy’s unexpected encounters with water and somehow they end up on the funniest unexpected encounters with water Harry and Alastair (as Eggsy learned Percival is called and ain’t that just strange?) had on missions. Eggsy’s used a freakin’ mountain of towels already and it did nothing and none of them, spies that they are, is brave enough to bring a hair dryer, that means  _ electricity _ into a dripping wet room. So they’ve just decided to wait it through, Eggsy being immobilised as he is while he dries. None of them minds. It’s an excuse to have fun and time for themselves, together on top of that, that they rarely have a chance for.

It’s Roxy, who, about an hour and a half in (and a third change of the towel Eggsy’s tail lies on, this one staying dry, thankfully, which is speeding the process of drying considerably and less freezing cold, thank fuck!), brings up the subject that’s been nagging their minds since the beginning.

“So… where do we stand now? As Kingsman agents?”

Merlin, after looking closely to Percival and Harry first, silent decisions made between them, is the one who answers.

“Honestly, it only makes sense for the position to be inherited, so who else would get Lancelot’s position but his daughter?” Roxy beams at that, kissing Charlie before turning to Alastair and hugging him tight, murmuring “Thanks, dad, for everything.”, in his ear. But then, then Merlin’s grin turns positively gleeful and Harry just pats him on the back and Eggsy know thing are only going to get better, he groans before turning to listen, eye to eye with Merlin.

“You see, Eggsy, it would seem natural for you to get a codename after your sponsor--” (Eggsy tries not to choke on this words.) ”--too, now that he’s Arthur, but I’m afraid I have to take my revenge for your little secret. So, Charlie, congratulations, on getting the position of Galahad.” He nodded at the man, who blushed bright red, and immediately hidden behind Roxy trying not to look at Eggsy as he fought a grin.

“And what? I don’t get a codename at all? I’m a cool asset! I mean… missions in the rain are kinda out of question, but imagine how helpful I could be at the sea!”

“Oh, don’t worry, Eggsy! You get a codename of your own, one made especially for you!”

They all burts out laughing as Merlin says it.

“FUCK YOU, MATE.” 

But Eggsy can swear all he can, because he is also smiling secretively and they’re not laughing at him, they’re laughing with him, because they know he’s already proud.

* * *

Gary “Eggsy” Unwin, Kingsman Knight “Guinevere”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was supposed to be a little drabble, but said drabble is now a drabble that will have a series originating from it, including at least three snippets, one vinette collection and an action-packed sequel... Yay?
> 
> I've also been seriously considering writing a merman fic with no merman related words, like I did in 00Q, but then I couldn't help it and... That one line just had to be there.


End file.
